Typically, containers having two compartments include independent vessels or storage compartments that can hold various combinations of fluids, powders, or pastes that are stored in a separated state until the user of a container decides to mix and utilize the products. These types of containers are most useful where keeping product ingredients separate until use extends shelf life or enhances product effectiveness, in contrast to containers where a product is premixed prior to shipping. Applications for such containers include, storage of cosmetic creams and lotions, skin cleaners, shampoos, conditioners and hair coloring. While many containers having two compartment containers exist, many contain complicated stopper configurations such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,644 while some require the user to connect the two containers prior to mixing, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,573.
Many existing containers with two compartments require the user to screw mechanisms together, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,032, or to use a driving force to cause the mechanisms to mix, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,644. As a result, the user must exert a significant force to cause mixing to occur.
Furthermore, existing containers with two compartments are not constructed to elicit responses from users based on their impressions or feelings experienced during the mixing of ingredients. Oftentimes, the user also cannot view the mixing of the ingredients.